De árboles y sorpresas
by karunebulous
Summary: Sougo Okita no se dejaba impresionar con facilidad... pero había excepciones. [Viñeta/menciones yuri/hetero]


**Título** : De árboles y sorpresas.

 **Fandom** : Gintama.

 **Personajes** : Sougo Okita, Kagura y Soyo Tokugawa.

 **Rated** : T.

 **Advertencias** : OOC, aged-up fic, hetero, yuri, menciones de bisexualidad.

 **Género** : Friendship, drama.

 **Disclaimer** : Gintama es de Sorachi, yo sólo soy una fanficker por diversión.

 **Resumen** : Sougo Okita no se dejaba impresionar con facilidad... pero había excepciones. [Viñeta/menciones yuri/hetero]

* * *

 **N/A:** Este fic podría considerarse como secuela/spin-off de mi fic "De secretos y sensaciones", aunque podría leerse sin haberlo leído antes.

Contiene GL (aka GirlxGirl/yuri), nada muy explícito porque apesto escribiendo lemon. Si no es lo tuyo, te invito cordialmente a devolverte a la lista de fics (se indica en el resumen de todos modos, ya sabes el refrán: "Guerra avisada no mata soldado y si lo mata es por descuidado") y así nos ahorramos bilis virtual.

* * *

China demostró estar llena de sorpresas.

Eso era... interesante. E inesperado.

Meses atrás Okita no asociaba el adjetivo «sexy» con la mocosa grosera y desesperante que conoció en aquel _Hanami_ , ya harán más de seis años. Aquella niñata marimacho temperamental de mejillas regordetas y ojos fieros se convirtió en su rival jurada, él se divertía sacándola de quicio y peleando con ella. Pero de resto no pensaba otra cosa.

Notar que China ya no tenía cuerpo de niña fue una epifanía que ocurrió una de las tantas veces que el viejo Matsudaira les encargó cuidar del _Shogun_. China trabajaba esa noche como anfitriona en el _Snack_ _Smile_.

Él apenas recordaba aquella vez que la vio vestida de rojo y maquillada como un payaso, parecía una niña que jugó con los cosméticos de su madre... o un extra de una mala película de miedo. Ella vestía de rojo nuevamente y su maquillaje era impecable y por primera vez, Okita se había percatado de la sensualidad escondida tras una actitud abrasiva y el sinuoso movimiento de sus caderas al verla caminar, incluso su piel se veía más tersa.

China tenía un aura diferente e inevitablemente él se vio atraído a lo que pudo notar después de años.

Él no era de los que se dejaba dominar por el territorio bajo el Ecuador, aunque cada vez más consideraba la idea de un acercamiento más personal con ella con la ventaja de no estar haciendo algo ilegal (no era ningún santo, pero tontear con menores nunca fue lo suyo). China era una mujer (muy bien) hecha y derecha, hasta ella debía tener la necesidad de una ocasional _sexcapada_.

China era opuesta al prototipo al que estaba acostumbrado —mujeres manipulables y sumisas, él tenía un radar para identificarlas—, no se impresionaba con cualquier cosa y no tenía una pizca de sumisión en el cuerpo.

Él decidió probar un acercamiento nada sutil:

—Quiero que te abras de piernas para mi, China —había declarado sin anestesia.

—La honestidad a veces no es sexy, Sádico —ella había rodado los ojos, sarcástica—. ¿Y a qué vino eso?

—Estoy aburrido y odio admitirlo, pero estás buena.

—La Gran Gura también se aburre, pero siempre puede poner el dorama de las ocho y asunto arreglado.

Una parte de él había esperado una nariz rota, varios dientes menos o quedar eunuco al sincerarse con ella. Sin embargo, años de ser compañeros de sparring les daba el dudoso privilegio de hablarse con tal confianza, tan retorcido como suena.

No se acababa el mundo por un desplante y él seguía intentándolo. Okita tenía la certeza de que a China tampoco era indiferente a un buen rato juntos, aunque testaruda como ella sola, estaba en negación. Él dudaba que usara la treta de hacerse la difícil, China era demasiado burda para esas artimañas femeninas y coquetear no le salvaría la vida.

Aun así, con todos esos antecedentes, Okita nunca imaginó el nivel de amistad que tenía China con la Princesa Soyo, menos cuando decidió seguirlas a la parte más recluida del bosque y veía a China contra un árbol.

A él le daba igual que China resultara bateando para ambos bandos. Él era lo bastante perceptivo para saber que la boca de China no estaba en sintonía con su cuerpo; desnudarla abiertamente con la mirada hacía que lo atacara con su paraguas para disimular su turbación. Él agradecía que China no se ruborizara o tartamudeara hablando con él.

Tampoco le interesaba saber cómo y cuándo comenzó aquello. No estaba celoso, ¿por qué debería? A Okita sólo le interesaban los placeres carnales, no las complicaciones de una relación estable. Mucho menos le interesaba delatar el comportamiento de la princesa, probablemente los únicos orgasmos que ella tendrá en su vida serán gracias a China.

Él se ocultó lo bastante bien para no ser detectado y no es como ellas se preocuparan estando tan concentradas una en la otra. No podía despegar los ojos de ambas explorándose como si fuese una coreografía practicada muchas veces, aunque le decepcionaba no escuchar bien los sonidos que emitían.

Okita supuso que ellas estaban acostumbradas a hacer el menor ruido posible.

Él se imaginaba consiguiendo que China no contuviera sus gemidos como que varias cuadras se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo _con él_ , su intuición le decía que era una gritona de closet.

Okita ha visto su buena cuota de porno y él, era un ser humano; el duro y doloroso efecto de la biología hizo de las suyas viendo a Kagura ceder a sus impulsos. Él apretó los puños, reprimiendo aliviarse como los perdedores que no ligan, él tenía autocontrol.

Antes de perderse del todo en su cine mental, logró ver el momento en que la Princesa Soyo se encontraba arrodillada a gusto explorando el universo escondido entre los muslos de China. Okita no era inmune viendo a China buscar más contacto con el movimiento de sus caderas, estuvo hechizado al oírla gritar, vagamente notó a algunos pájaros volar hacia rumbo desconocido y el árbol donde estaba apoyada ya tenía varias ramas menos.

Okita decidió que cuando tomara a China por primera vez sería contra un muro y a él le gustaría verla perder el control.

Era extrañamente íntimo verlas fundidas en un beso intercambiando emociones y fluidos antes de salir del bosque, dejándolo como un patético adolescente que tendría que hacer la caminata de la vergüenza al cuartel con la ropa interior sucia.

* * *

Repostee un fic de OPM y aproveché para subir este después de casi tres meses sin escribir nada para este fandom, esto puede estar sujeto a edición. Muchas gracias por leer :)


End file.
